Waiting for Superman
by rough-water
Summary: "She's talking to angels, counting the stars, making a wish on a passing car, she's dancing with strangers, falling apart, waiting for Superman to pick her up..." One-Shot. Warning: Character Death.


**Waiting for Superman**

* * *

_She says...Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late,_  
_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day,_  
_She says, If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,_  
_Left without a kiss_

Waiting for Superman- Daughtry

* * *

Patricia heard a car door slam shut as she awoke one morning. It took her a few seconds to fully take in her surroundings, as it always did, but then she realized Eddie was missing from his usual spot on their bed.

"Oh no," she mumbled before tossing the covers to the side and running across the wood floor in her bare feet.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" She exclaimed, flinging the front door open, just quick enough to see the taxi cab pull off down the street.

She felt her heart sink. Eddie was going off on a business trip, which happened to be a hundred days exactly, that wasn't an exaggeration. He was going all over the country, she couldn't even remember the names of the places, but it was _really_ important for his job, and she couldn't be more proud.

Of course, a shorter trip would have been appreciated.

Whatever, she would be _fine_ without him for a few months, she was Patricia Williamson for goodness sakes. It's just that having him to come home to everyday could cheer anyone up in a heartbeat, and being the CEO that she is, she often needed the extra cheering up.

But, it was just a hundred days, it really wasn't that long...

Right?

* * *

"Piper _Come on!_," Patricia yelled in from the front door. "We're going to be late!"

"You're planning to get there 25 minutes early, I think we'll be fine," Piper said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry," Patricia mumbled as she hopped in the driver's seat, Piper in the passenger's seat.

"It _fine_ Trix. Stop stressing out. You're excited, I get it!" She teased, and Patricia couldn't help but crack a smile.

She _was_ excited. Those one hundred days were finally up, and Eddie was on his way home right **now**.

She had gotten the chance to speak with him a couple of times during his trip, most of the time he was super busy, but still, it worked out fine. He said that due to his performance with this program, he was sure to get a raise. This, definitely being something to celebrate, caused Patricia to plan a little get-together.

Basically, all their friends were meeting at Eddie's favorite pizza place in town, and she had rented out the back room, just for a friendlier feel.

"Patricia! Piper!" The manager, Rosie, exclaimed when they arrived. "Good to see you again!"

"You too!" Piper cheered, and Patricia nodded.

Rosie had been a great friend of theirs for years, mostly Piper's, but still Patricia's by default. So it was only natural for them to go to her restaurant _all_ the time.

"Excited for Eddie to come back?" she said nudging Patricia.

"Excited? She hasn't shut up about it for days!" Piper teased, while Patricia rolled her eyes, trying to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Whatever. Is the room ready yet?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yep! Right this way!"

"So _now_ you decide to be a good worker," Patricia teased, causing the other two to laugh.

"Ha. Ha," Rosie sarcastically laughed as they reached the back room. "Have fun! And tell Eddie I said hi!" She quickly said when she saw customers coming in, and then she was off.

"Well now what.." Patricia huffed, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Piper shrugged, "_You're_ the one who insisted on being here so early."

* * *

"He should have landed by now!" Patricia mumbled when she checked the clock on her phone. She couldn't help but worry, what if something had happened?

"Relax, everything's fine," Joy assured. "Planes run late all the time, no big deal."

Patricia nodded slowly. She wanted Joy to be right be there was always that little thought in the back of her mind, and it just wouldn't go away.

"Okay, you need some cheering up," Joy decided turning up the music. "Let's dance!"

Patricia made a face as their friends around them began to move to the beat. "You know I don't dance."

"Yeah, well you don't usually throw parties either, but things change." That being said, Patricia had no choice but to let Joy drag her to dance with everyone.

Surprisingly she didn't care _that_ much, Eddie should be there soon to save her anyway.

* * *

"You have a message!" Willow squeed as she approached Patricia with the phone she had left on the table.

Patricia muttered a 'thanks' as she grabbed the phone and quickly unlocked it, hoping it was Eddie .

But it wasn't, it was just Fabian asking if he had arrived yet. She decided to go with a one word response, and Willow saw she was somewhat upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better," Patricia said, faking a smile.

But Willow knew better, she could _feel_ Patricia's worry. So she walked over and threw her arm over her shoulder. "Worrying is like a rocking chair," she started, "it will give you something to do, but it won't get you anywhere."

Patricia actually smiled this time. Willow was right, if she was just going to _sit_ here and worry about Eddie, it wouldn't do her any good.

"You're right. I, uh, should probably go order some pizzas," Patricia excused herself awkwardly. Sure, her and Willow were never 'best friends,' but the girl was always giving out helpful advice.

And let's be honest, Patricia usually needed it.

* * *

It was nice outside, cold, but not too cold. Patricia was glad she had wandered to the terrace on the second story of the restaurant. It wasn't open to everyone, but Rosie had showed it to her one time. It was a perfect place when you needed a break.

She didn't necessarily need a break from a particular person, but the whole party down there was overwhelming, everyone wondering the same thing. She couldn't stand the sympathetic looks anymore, and felt it was necessary to leave for a moment. Plus, the guests were decreasing by the minute.

She know she shouldn't worry, (he had already been gone for a hundred days, so why would a few hours make a difference?), but something just didn't feel right. She couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Her thoughts where interrupted anyway when her phone chimed. She didn't think her smile could get any bigger when she saw a message from Eddie pop up on her phone.

**Just landed, can't wait to see you Yacker!**

Attached was a picture of him, making the most doofus-like face he possibly could, while standing in the middle of the airport.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. It was typical Eddie, making her smile, yet question how she ever ended up with him, and she quickly made the picture her new background. Of course, he would change it the second he got there to a picture if the two of them, but it would still make her smile for the time being.

**Nice face Slimeball, see you soon :)**

A few moments later, a familiar ringtone went off, and she quickly slid her finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yacker," he said, and she could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Doofus, why are you calling? You'd be here in like 20 minutes if you got moving!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he fake-laughed back. "I just wanted to actually talk to you."

"Wow, you're such a sap."

"You say that now, but the second I get there you'll be in my arms, telling me how much you missed me."

"You wish!" She teased.

"That's why I called actually, so you could admit that you missed me..."

"And _what_ exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, we _both_ know you wouldn't have sent it on a message, where there's cold, hard proof that you did, so go ahead, _say it_, nobody will know," he teased, and she had to resist the urge to smile at that, because he was _right_. Heck, he knew her better than she knew herself! But she didn't feel like letting him win, not tonight.

"Too bad," she mocked. "You'll have to wait 'til you get here."

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll be there soon. Love you..."

"Nice try, still not saying it," she said, happy that she had caught on to his little game.

"Damn it." He mumbled before she heard the phone click off.

She was content though, knowing that his plane had landed and he was on his way back.

But as she went back down to tell the others, something still just didn't feel _right_.

* * *

"Tell him I said Hey!" A few more friends said as they walked out. It had been almost an hour since their phone call, and he still hadn't shown up. More and more people were continuing to leave.

Piper and Joy came over to her as she took a seat.

"Are you _sure_ he had landed?" Piper questioned.

"Yes, Piper! I'm not crazy, he's just a little late okay?" Patricia spat. She didn't mean for it to come out like that, but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah he's probably just... saving the day or something right? He's always looking out for people," Joy added, backing Patricia up, and Piper seemed to buy it, just nodding and sitting down next to them.

Rosie joined them soon after, and they all just kind of sat there, nobody knowing what to do, or what to say. Piper, Joy and Rosie knew something wasn't right, but they didn't want to say anything. They didn't need to make their friend worry more than she already was.

Patricia, on the other hand, was currently staring off into space, all the symptoms of Eddie-deprivation sinking in. She hadn't seen his smile in what seemed like forever. She hadn't felt the warmth in the bed next to her in months. She hadn't even gotten the chance to _kiss_ him right before he left, so she couldn't even remember the last time she felt those sparks.

All she wanted at that moment more than _anything_, was to see him walk through that door, and for him to wrap his muscular arms around her waist, while she threw hers around his neck. He would probably pick her up and spin her around or something cheesy like that, and she would pretend to hate it while their friends were watching. They would kiss for a moment, and the sparks would return, shooting through both of them like lightning, and after, she would be able to look into his brown eyes and admit softly that she missed him, just like he had wanted.

Yes, that's what she was expecting.

But she wasn't expecting for her phone to ring, and for an unknown number to tell her the devastating news.

She wasn't expecting to drop her phone, to let it shatter on the floor, her heart doing the same while she collapsed into her friend's arms.

_They_ definitely weren't expecting to see her eyes spill over like waterfalls as she yelled "_Is this some kind of fucking joke?_" to no one in particular.

Just like Eddie wasn't expecting for a drunk driver to crash into his side of the cab a block away from his destination.

_**He wasn't coming back.**_

* * *

**I wanted to try writing something different so there you go. Please tell me what you think! Criticism is better than nothing!**


End file.
